<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's not going to be a next time by flowing_river</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108862">There's not going to be a next time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river'>flowing_river</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up in the hospital with Loki by his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's not going to be a next time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts">Rabentochter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sesil requested the prompt "There's not going to be a next time" for FrostIron</p>
<p>
  <strike>I've never written anything shippy before so hopefully this is good</strike>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Tony wakes up slowly. He tries to open his eyes, but he can’t find the energy too. It takes him a few seconds to realize he’s laying on what feels like a hospital bed.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He struggles against the hazy feeling he has and manages to open his eyes. He winces at the bright light and sighs in relief when the light is dimmed.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Anthony?” Loki’s voice asks, bringing Tony’s attention to the fact that Loki is sitting by his bedside, clutching his hand like it’s the only thing keeping him alive.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> And he looks terrible, there are dark circles around his eyes that look suspiciously red, his hair is a mess and he’s still wearing his armor from their last fight. Tony knows Loki would never let himself look like that and the fact that he isn’t using his seiðr to fix his appearance is adding to his worry.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Lokes? Are you okay?” Tony rasps, wincing at how dry his throat feels.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Am I okay? Anthony, you are the one who almost died,” Loki says.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Flashes come back to him. The fight, the blast he was hit with, screaming at the pain, and falling. Loki frantically begging for him to stay awake and the feeling of his seiðr all over him, keeping him alive until the medical team had shown up.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “I’m sorry,” Tony says, “Next time-”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “There’s not going to be a next time,” Loki growls, then he slumps back on his chair and sighs.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “I won’t let you get hurt again,” he says softy.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Loki…”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Loki uses his free hand to caress the side of his face, “You are everything to me, Anthony, I can’t lose you.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “You know I can’t promise that,” Tony says, looking away.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Loki is silent and Tony glances at him, his heart hurting at the pain on Loki’s face.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “I won’t stop being Iron Man, I’m going to be injured again and maybe die because of it,” Tony says, feeling Loki’s grasp on his hand tighten at his words, “But I can promise I’ll try my best to come back to you each time.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He looks into Loki’s eyes, so Loki knows how serious he’s being. Loki holds his gaze and Tony can see the tears forming in his eyes. He doesn’t say anything about it.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “I would never ask you to stop being Iron Man, but-” Loki cuts himself off and looks away.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Tony can hear a few sniffles coming from Loki. He tugs on Loki’s hand and when he gets Loki’s attention, he tries to get him to lay down next to him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “I do not think it’s a good idea for me to lay with you, Anthony. You are still injured,” Loki says.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “I’ll be fine,” Tony says, “You won’t hurt me.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Loki gives him a sad smile and carefully lays down next to him and holds him loosely, making sure to avoid his injuries. Not that he can feel them with the pain meds he’s on.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “Rest, Anthony,” Loki whispers.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Tony snuggles up next to him and lets himself drift off. He knows Loki will be right by his side when he wakes up.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>